Bumblebee gets into trouble
by Ratchetismyfavcharacter16
Summary: Basically bumblebee gets bored and wonders off not caring about the dangers in doing it


Bumblebee's Pov

I wake up to my adopted sire 'Optimus Prime' waking everyone. Things haven't been well, my sire says Cybertron is dying and that when it does die we have to leave to survive. It's been at least 1 month since my t-cog has activated allowing me to transform into a small car and I'm getting bored since my sire keeps telling me he will take me outside of this base and play with me but he has to keep postponing it because he has to keep going on patrol or to do something else and I'm getting really bored and I get up to go have my energon.

After awhile

Sire left me with uncle Ratchet again because everyone else is out and uncle Ratchet is always busy and can't play me, I'm watching the racing videos before Cybertron went dark. I love these racing videos because you can go as fast as you want and you compete with other Cytronians and it's really cool I found out that our base is near a race track and I want to go to it but I'm getting bored just sitting here, soon I have to go take a recharge nap but I don't want to.

After awhile uncle Ratchet has called me to go have a recharge nap but I don't want to, making him come over and pick me up and take me to my berth. I screamed but i carmed down in uncle Ratchets arms.

After I had my recharge nap I was active and I asked when sire was coming back but he said he wouldn't be back until later in the evening, I wasn't happy with that. I really wanted to go to the race tracks so I went to go find uncle Ratchet to see if he would take me but he said he couldn't, now I'm upset I really hate being in this base all the time, I never get to leave. I really want to go to the tracks so I go to uncle Ratchets lab and take the keys to getting outside. Everyone has a key but I don't sire said I was to young to have one. I'm finally got outside, I started to head to the tracks, I hope uncle Ratchet doesn't find out I had snuck into his lab. I knew taking what isn't your is bad but I badly wanted to get out, I was very active on the tracks but I think the Decepticons found me.

Optimus Primes pov

I was on my back to base until I had Ratchet com me about Bumblebee not being in base and that his keys to the door to get out of base was missing too, ' _Ratchet would you know where his whereabouts are' 'Yes it seem s to be he is at the race track that's not far from base and the Decepticons are with him' 'Roger that Prime out'_ I left the com and comed Ironhide,Prowl and Jazz once we got there we drove to Bumblebees porsion. Once we got there I transformed and actives my guns "Stay away from the youngling!" I yelled "Optimus it's a pleasure to see you here." Megaton said insanely "Shot them." Megaton added as the Decepticons started to shot at us and we shot back.

After fighting for along time we won and I picked Bumblebee up and we headed back to base, I held Bumblebee close to my spark as he sobbed as well as screaming from being terrified to the spark. Once we had gotten back to base everyone instantly stared at me carrying A screaming sobbing youngling Ratchet yelled over to me to being Bumblebee over so i did. "Well he's terrified, hopefully if you keep him near your spark and you keep comforting him he should calm down." Ratchet said to me "Ok." I said keeping him near my spark comforting him through our sire/son bond we had. After awhile Bumblebees screaming calm down as he fell into light recharge. Some people came over asking if Bumblebee was ok and I replied with yes and I headed to my office to do some of the data pads that needed to be done.

Bumblebees pov

I woke up on my sires frame I felt him comforting me, I knew I was in trouble and I hear sire say "Bumblebee I'm not happy with you." I look down knowing that he was going to start lecturing me "You know very well not to steal people stuff and to never leave the base alone." He said "I know that but I was getting bored with doing nothing." I said sadly, he sighs "Bumblebee I know I have had to postpone us playing outside but with everything happening-" " I know you have to get that done first." I interrupt him tires forming in my eyes he sighs again "I know but you need to learn to be patience and not to steal other people's stuff because it's not right." He lectured as he sat me on his lap looking at me "And leaving the base alone, Megaton could of killed you and I wouldn't be happy with anything was to happen to you, listen Bumblebee I care for you everyone here cares for you, but I can't have you leaving on your own and almost getting yourself killed, so your grounded." He said as I started sobbing again and he comforted me a little longer " I want you to go to your berth room and stay there until I let you out." He said sternly "Ok but is it alright I quickly talk to uncle Ratchet?" I ask quietly "Why? Something wrong?" He asked me "No I just need to talk with him." I said "Alright but I suppect you in your berth room after." He said "yes sire." I replied running to find uncle Ratchet.

Once I had found uncle Ratchet "Uncle Ratchet?" I asked, he turned around to face me "Yes Bumblebee." I came over and handed him his keys back "I'm sorry for taking this." I said hanging my head down in shame, as I suppected him to get mad and yell at me but he didn't he just patted my helm and grabbed the keys "Good boy, Bumblebee you did the right thing bring these back to me and apology for taking them." He said smiling at me "Well done for returning the keys Bumblebee but you should get back to your berth room before Optimus get mad." Jazz said standing in the door way " Ok." I replied running to my berth room.


End file.
